<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sans Secret Child by Funnyluna12343</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241615">Sans Secret Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnyluna12343/pseuds/Funnyluna12343'>Funnyluna12343</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Frisk (Undertale), Im clearly bad at tagging, King Fluffy Buns, M/M, Minor mentions of Gaster, Motherly Sans, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Other, Papyrus is ignorant, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans has Nightmares (Undertale), Sans has Panic Attacks, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), minor mentions of rape, only at the beginning though, sad flowey, sansby - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnyluna12343/pseuds/Funnyluna12343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay... this is my first time posting on AO3 and so I am learning the mechanics of everything. Also chapters get longer the more you read, so yeah I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grillby/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay... this is my first time posting on AO3 and so I am learning the mechanics of everything. Also chapters get longer the more you read, so yeah I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans has been keeping a huge secret that he didn't want anyone(excluding Grillby) to know.It all started a couple of years ago when Papyrus was still finishing school.</p><p>                                                                       // Flashback//</p><p>
  <em>Sans had just finished his job working as the assistant of the Royal scientist.He made sure that </em>
</p><p>
  <em>he got a job in which he could walk back home before Papyrus got home so that he could start </em>
  <em>making their dinner.Recently Sans saved up enough money so that him and Papyrus could live in a comfortable place with a roof over their heads.</em>
</p><p><em>Anyways,Sans was about a 2 miles from his </em><em>house when all of a sudden a big ,furry hand was placed over his mouth, and he was pulled into </em><em>an alley way(</em>Luna:I didn't know if the houses in Snowden had alley ways so if they don't just imagine that it does.)<em>.Sans tried to pry the hand of off his mouth/jaw, but Sans knew that he was to small, and ,weak to pry the heavy hand off of  his mouth.Sans was jerked around and got a </em><em>good look at the monster who had just mugged him.</em></p><p>
  <em>The monster was one of the more hideous looking monsters.This particular monster was  a wolf monster with a dark grey fur coat, and big </em>
  <em>furry ears on tp of his head.But before Sans could get a chance to analyze the wolf monster anymore his skull was shoved into the ground of the alleyway and he heard the other monster </em>
</p><p>
  <em>unzip his zipper, and thats when Sans felt the feeling of dread well up inside of his gut.Sans unconsciously started to squirm around as he felt the big furry paws start pulling down his </em>
  <em>shorts.Then, quicker than the speed of light, Sans felt a brief pain in his skull before everything went dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When Sans finally woke up, he felt nothing but pain everywhere in his body.He tried to stand up, but as soon as he tried to stand, he immediately collapsed feeling a deep pain in his pelvis </em>
</p><p>
  <em>area,and thats when he knew...that he had just been raped.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                                                                   //Flashback Over//</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After that ,Sans was finally able to stand up and started to limp home.A month went by since the incident and Sans was jumpy and had nightmares(which he hid from Papyrus) but other than that he was ok for the most part.</p><p>But then Sans started to get morning sickness.Sans Pulled up his shirt and screamed.His magic had formed a blue barrier around his stomach and inside was a small, newley, formed soul.</p><p> </p><p>He was Pregnant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So guys...I know I haven't uploaded here in a while and thats kinda unfair, but if you want to read more parts of the story I suggest you go to Wattpad(my username and the title of this book is the same) and read it there because this is just a test to see if I could possilby work on AO3 as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last chapter:Sans found out that he was pregnant after being raped by a wolf monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Sans found out that he was pregnant with his rapists child, he made a huge decision that would change his life forever.Sans had decided to keep the souling until he gave birth to it.Sans </p>
<p>decided against telling papyrus because he was scared of his reaction.Sans decided to go to Grillbys to get some ketchup(The ketchup in my story dosen't get Sans drunk) to distract himself</p>
<p> from everything that has happened recently.After Sans walked to Grillbys he sat in his normal place on the stools. Grillby already knew what Sans would want after he saw him walk in and </p>
<p>already had a bottle of ketchup set in the place of his normal seat.Sans sighed and started to drink his ketchup.As Sans got lost in thought, Grillby noticed that Sans was acting strange.He </p>
<p>wasn't spouting out puns or trying to talk to Grillby at all."Sans...are you alright?", Grillby softly said reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.Sans flinched violently, having already been </p>
<p>used to people not touching him but after the incident he would flinch at the slightest hint of contact from another monster, "Wh-What..oh Grillby...Yeah I'm fine." Now Grillby knew that </p>
<p>something was definitely wrong.He knew that Sans didn't liked to be touched, but he never had flinched at direct contact from someone else.Also Sans noticeably stuttered which is something </p>
<p>he never did.By this point it was pretty late so the bar was relatively empty except for a couple of monsters who were starting to leave.Grillby sighed and decided to wait until everyone left before confronting Sans about his behaviour. After the bar was empty Grillby decided to talk to Sans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So sorry that this also took a while to post, but I'm going to tell you guys this again, if you don't want to wait for chapters to be posted on AO3 than go to Wattpad where I have started writing chapter 12. But I so thank you guys for being so supportive with this story even thought I couldn't write for crap at the beginning of this story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last time- Grillby(Noticing that Sans was acting unusual) decided that he was going to talk to sans after  everyone had left the bar.</p><p>(Blah Blah Blah)-Author speaking</p><p>Sans:Blah Blah Blah-Character thinking </p><p>Grillby: Blah Blah Blah-regular speaking </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                      Chapter 3 </p><p> </p><p>Finally after everyone had left the bar Grillby decided that it was time to discover what was going on with Sans.</p><p> </p><p>Grillby: "Sans...What's going on?Why are you not acting like yourself.?"Grillby saw that Sans was startled out of his deep thinking position, so Grillby decided to put his hand on Sans shoulder despite him flinching last time he had done this.</p><p>Sans:Sans's deep thinking was interrupted by a soft touch to his shoulder and violently flinched in response.Sans felt his breath quicken and was starting to panic at the simple touch.Sans quickly started forgetting where he was and was suddenly back at the alley was.Sans,by this point was starting to hyperventilate. "N-No...P-p-please not again."</p><p>Grillby: As soon as he placed his hand on Sans Shoulder he immediately noticed the violent flinch that was caused by the simple touch. Grillby had stated to see the signs of a panic attack and was felt his worry for Sans increase.When Sans started to hyperventilate Grillby hopped over the bar and was about to go and try to calm Sans down when he heard it, "N-No...P-p-please not again." Grillby felt his blood run cold(I don't  Actually know if  Grillby has blood Or not  but the expression fits so yeah) at this statement.N-No...He couldn't have been. Before Grillby could finish his thought, he was brought back to the situation when he heard that Sans was now weeping along with hyperventilating.</p><p>Sans:Sans was hardly aware of the fact that he had started to cry.All he could think about was how he back in the alleyway in which he was hurt in such a way.What if they hurt the baby.What if they hurt me again.What if I get dusted here...Who would take care of Papyrus.As Sans tried to calm down he vaguely heard someone's voice calling out to him. "Sans...Can you Hear me?Nod if you can hear me." Sans slowly shook his head up and down.He was starting to recognize Grillby's voice. " Sans it's alright..Your at my bar remember...Listen to my voice." As Sans was starting to see his surroundings, he noticed that he was up against something hot.As Sans was now fully aware of his surroundings he noticed that he was on Grillby's lap with Grillby hugging him.</p><p>Grillby: Grillby watched as Sans started to calm down enough to recognize his surroundings.He then watched as Sans's hyperventilating got less and less noticeable until he it was only soft breaths.Grillby than watched as Sans slowly looked around at his surroundings that up at him and Proceeded to blush a deep blue color.Grillby than noticed the position they were in and blushed a lighter blue color.</p><p>Sans: Sans started to untangle his arms from Grillby's and slowly stood up and dusted himself. Sans then realized that Grillby had seen one of his panic attacks, and that he was most likely going to want an explanation for it.Sans watched Grillby stand up slowly and sit on the stool next to Sans regular seats.Grillby patted the stool next to him.Sans slowly walked over and sat down on the stool. "Sans..."</p><p> </p><p>⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️</p><p>————————————————————————————————————————————————-</p><p>Welp there is another chapter of Sans Secret child.Sorry if the story has some plot holes ,or other problems.I am still fairly new to writing and don't know everything there is to writing.</p><p> </p><p>So with that out of the way I hope everyone is doing ok and is safe from everything going on in this world.</p><p>Also I am sorry if anyone who actually has/had to be in this situation and hope that you know that there is someone who you can talk to and love and I hope that you get/got the help and love you deserve. </p><p>                                                                            Bye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so to put it bluntly, I'm not continuing this book on Ao3. If you enjoyed this book and wanted to read more and wait for updates, than go to wattpad. I have decided to rewrite this book, while still finishing the other one. I'm sorry to those I have made wait for an update, but I can't continue this on Ao3.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>